


all my love (has always been for you)

by izumidos



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Future Fic, KagaKuro Exchange, M/M, Marriage Proposal, NBA, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumidos/pseuds/izumidos
Summary: Because their story doesn't end at high school or even at university – if anything, that's where the story of their lives start. Together.





	all my love (has always been for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteHiganbana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHiganbana/gifts).



> rip @ having good titles, but happy kagakuro exchange day to you! hopefully this fic lives up to your prompts for the exchange. also i'm sorry i couldn't include the bit of interviews, but i had no idea how to approach them being interviewed ;;

 

“A plain black coffee for someone named… Kuroko?”

 

The said male steps up to grab his order, trying to resist the urge to sigh at yet  _ another _ mispronunciation of his name. He knows that there’s an extreme difference between the Japanese and English language, but he forgets that it means also having a difference in the sounds; but he should’ve gotten used to it already anyway, having lived in America for almost 4 years now.

 

Kuroko manages to get his order, softly say his thanks to the worker, and leave the coffee shop without too much of a hassle. There’s the usual scream or two that still follow him with his misdirection, but that’s at least something he’s used to, having it happen in both Japan and now here.

 

He easily joins the walking crowd of fellow students, automatically following the path to get to their shared university. He takes his free time to take out his phone, almost routinely checking on everything he needed to from his text messages to his very boring social media accounts.

 

**_From:_ ** _ Kise-kun _

**_Message:_ **

_ kurokocchi~!! im going to be in cali tonight for my next match against kagamicchi, can you come and cheer me on plssss!!??! _

 

**_To:_ ** _ Kise-kun _

**_Message:_ **

_ I’m already attending the match because Kagami-kun is playing. And because of that, I’m afraid I’ll have to reject your wish of me cheering for you to win. Please do not ask me again to cheer against my own boyfriend. _

 

A sudden stop nearly sends Kuroko faceplanting against the back of a stranger, but basketball had trained his reflexes enough to avoid that catastrophe. He sips on his coffee as they wait there at a crosswalk, continuing to check his phone.

 

**_From:_ ** _ Midorima-kun _

**_Message:_ **

_ I, unfortunately, lost to Kise in our last match despite having my lucky item on me, my bad luck being worse from being in last place that day. In tonight’s match of Kagami vs. Kise, Kagami is highly unfavored as he’s also in last place while Kise is in first. Please give him his lucky item of an airplane, and his lucky color is purple. _

 

**_To:_ ** _ Midorima-kun _

**_Message:_ **

_ You could simply say that you want him to win for you to avenge you until you can win against Kise-kun yourself. Thank you for telling me, Midorima-kun, but I’m afraid I’ll be unable to provide today’s lucky item for him. _

 

Kuroko can see the familiar, brick-paved entrance to his university in his peripherals from when he’s looking down at his phone. He’s about to place it back into his bag, but a sudden buzz of another message makes him keep it out longer; he had been tempted to ignore it if it was a text from Kise, but he resisted. And he’s glad for it too.

 

**_From:_ ** _ Taiga-kun _

**_Message:_ **

_ really exited to see u again @ tonights match. meetup @ locker room before n’ after? i cant pick u up at uni cuz of training. but after match, lets go on a date again at ur fav fancy restauraunt n’ we can cuddle at our place after? _

 

**_To:_ ** _ Taiga-kun _

**_Message:_ **

_ Of course, we always meet there already. But we don’t have to go to a fancy place for a date, especially if you don’t like them, Taiga-kun. Let’s just go through the In N’ Out drive through, and spend the whole date doing whatever we wish at home. I do agree to cuddle, though. _

 

Kuroko softly smiles at Kagami’s awful spelling and general texting skills, finding comfort in a tiny part of his boyfriend. He looks up to see that he’s already on campus, and he’s starting to make his way to his literature class when he hears another buzz.

 

**_From:_ ** _ Taiga-kun _

**_Message:_ **

_ cool!! but u know that i dont mind doing those things with u if its for u. i mean, u do the same for me for way bigger things. but all i want is to be w/ u, so burger n cuddle date it is. practice starting again tho, have a good at uni, tetsuya. i love u. _

 

He feels his heart lighten at the thought of their date later that night, and he sends one last message before he enters his class. He slips it back into his bag, but the message stays with him in his mind for the rest of the day, excited at the thought of the match and seeing Kagami again.

 

**_To:_ ** _ Taiga-kun _

**_Message:_ **

_ I know, but I also genuinely just want to have a date where it’s just us two in our home plus Nigou with no workers or people to interrupt us, and we can do whatever we wish. Good luck, though, during practice, Taiga-kun. I love you too. _

 

* * *

 

Kuroko waits in the familiar ‘belowground’ area, hearing a few people talking and walking occasionally in the audience seats over him. He goes back to reading his book on his phone, the audience still small and quiet enough near him that it wouldn’t bother him – it’s still a little early for people to arrive considering there’s no worry for fighting over good seats.

 

He’s only able to get a few more pages into the chapter when the door next to him opens. Closing his phone, he braces himself for what’s next.

 

“Tetsuya!”

 

Kuroko feels a tight hold around his waist before he’s being lifted up into the air, and he’s looking down at the beaming face of Kagami. Having gotten used to his boyfriend’s greetings, he only returns the smile before he wraps his legs around Kagami’s waist and his arms around the other’s neck. 

 

“Hello, Taiga-kun,” he greets quietly but with just as much affection. “How have you been?”

 

Kagami hugs Kuroko tighter. “I’m way, way happier now that I can see you and hug you again. I missed you a lot even with all our skype calls and text messages,” he grumbles at the end.

 

“I feel the same way, but at least we have moments in your season where we can meet. This season is halfway over as well, meaning we’ll be together almost everyday during that break soon,” Kuroko says, watching his boyfriend’s eyes glimmer brightly again at the thought.

 

“Yeah, only 5 more months until it’s just us and the hellhound in our cozy place,” Kagami grins before starting to spin around with Kuroko in his arms. “We’ll be going on so many dates around town, cuddle a lot at the apartment, and we’ll just be the best damn couple with our sappy, domestic shit. We can finally cook together again, and invite some of the guys over or even fly out to meet all your Miracle friends.”

 

Kuroko’s giggling at the end of Kagami’s little ramble, heart fluttering at every single thing he said they’d be doing during that break. He feels warm just imagining doing all those things together with him, and he presses a soft, chaste kiss on Kagami’s lips as if saying –  _ ‘Yes, I agree. Let’s do all that and more, together.’ _

 

They pull back and return to each other over and over again, letting themselves kiss the pain of the other’s absence away. Kuroko’s lips taste like sweetness the of his vanilla treats, the ones that Kagami always scolds him for eating too much but still buys it for him anyway; but Kagami tastes like spice, the same spices that uses in his favorite dishes and that Kuroko always loves stealing bits of food from.

 

It’s an odd mix, but it’s always been a perfect combination to them – perfect enough to want to keep returning to each other’s lips. And they’re captivated enough by it that they’re still in their hold, pressing kisses on the other when the rest of the team start to stream out.

 

Kuroko watches Kagami flush cherry red when all his teammates start to cheer at them, whooping and hollering for their ace to ‘get some’. He only chuckles softly at his boyfriend’s torment.

 

“Oi, you’re all assholes!” Kagami yells before burying his face in Kuroko’s shoulder of his still lifted body. His next words are muffled, but Kuroko knows him well enough to have a fairly good guess of what he said.

 

Kuroko pats the back of Kagami’s head, peering over to see the familiar faces of Kagami’s team. He says hello to all of them, trying his best to give an impression of a bow towards them.

 

They all greet him back in their own ways, but all ending in a similar ‘stop being so formal with us’ phrase. Even the coach agrees with them, and Kuroko stifles a chuckle at the affronted face he makes when he hears the ‘-san’ instead of ‘-kun’ even though it isn’t the first time. But that easily falls to the side as they all ease into conversation.

 

“Stop being nice to them, pay attention to me,” Kagami finally complains a few minutes later, lifting his head up slightly to glare at the team and almost  _ pouting  _ at Kuroko.

 

“Please do not ever attempt to copy my ‘puppy-eyed’ look again, Taiga-kun.” Kuroko frowns, pinching Kagami’s cheek. “And as your boyfriend, it’s one of my responsibilities to make sure I’m good friends with  _ your _ friends.”

 

Kagami doesn’t reply immediately after that, and it sends warning bells ringing in Kuroko’s mind. The others must have noticed too when they quiet down.

 

Loosening his playful pinch, Kuroko motions his hands over to cup the sides of Kagami’s face lightly and lift his head fully. He gazes worriedly at the look on his boyfriend’s face who’s gazing down at the floor or something towards their feet; Kuroko waits for him to come out of his stillness, hoping that he’s only lost in his thoughts and that it’s nothing bad.

 

He sighs in relief – team following suit behind him – when Kagami comes back to make eye contact with Kuroko again, a genuinely real grin on his face after his almost ‘distant’ moment. He must have been thinking, Kuroko muses.

 

“Sorry,” Kagami apologizes sheepishly as if he knows the worry he accidentally set off in all of them.

 

“It’s fine, Taiga-kun. I’m hoping it’s not a serious issue,” Kuroko trails off when he sees the shaking of Kagami’s head. He  _ was _ right when he said Kagami was thinking. “But if you could right now, please put me down. I love to be held up by you and I’d love to be held up for other purposes, but you have a match.”

 

Kuroko says it all without a hitch of his mask, but he knows that Kagami can hear the implication in that one sentence, and Kagami loses his breath for a moment. He sees the redness bloom up his neck, and Kuroko only pecks his cheek in consolation.

 

“I have to go to my seat now, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko murmurs. “You’ll see me up-close considering my seat is front row.”

 

“I know, but you’re still all the way across from me and closer to the blond bastard,” Kagami grumbles again. “Can we take a picture together first?”

 

Kuroko raises an eyebrow at that, unable to keep his apathetic expression this time. “Are you actually okay, Taiga-kun? You usually hate pictures especially since you’ve started to become an NBA star alongside my friends.”

 

“Yeah, I do, but it’s different with you, y’know,” Kagami starts, eyes averted. “I didn’t realize how little photos I had of us together, and I kept getting lonely when I was away, so…”

 

He trails off there, soul quietly bared in a rare instance for Kuroko to see. The smaller male scrutinizes Kagami for a few more moments, wondering if he’s truly okay or if something had happened while he was away from California; finding nothing, Kuroko silently takes out his phone and bumps noses with Kagami.

 

“Sure, Taiga-kun,” he concedes, opening up the camera on his phone. “But only if you can win this match for me.”

 

Kagami snorts at that, but his voice is soft when he says, “I always win my matches for you.”

 

“I know,” is all Kuroko says in return before he snaps a photo in that moment.

 

* * *

 

The audience is packed, but Kuroko already knows that, having attended every single game when one of his friends were in California; he knows that the people here see what he sees and feel the same passion he does when he watches them play.

 

Watching two of some of the most important people play against each other is like lightning; it sends currents of adrenaline and electricity through his veins, and he feels so alive even though he’s only a spectator – like he’s playing in that match beside them. 

 

A part of him feels glad that they’re still playing so vividly, having found that the American form of basketball had been the perfect way to compete against each other. All of them had found challenge in every single match of theirs, and their love for this sport was staying unwavering again.

 

Another part of him feels regretful for not being a part of their own feud. He glances at his wrist after that thought, a flash of familiar pain sending him wincing for a moment. As if to check if it was still working, he rotates his wrist, hearing a soft crack from it; it’s always surprising how such a tiny event could change a lot of things.

 

He continues watching the match, trying to ignore the sudden heaviness in his heart.

 

His eyes focus solely on his two important people and smile getting wider at every single point scored by his boyfriend; and as much as he secretly cares for Kise, he’s cheering for Kagami.

 

Kuroko forgets how fast basketball feels sometimes when he’s completely immersed in it. Soon enough, it’s half-time, and the teams are heading back to their side of the court to rest up and talk strategies.

 

Kuroko unashamedly stares at Kagami from his spot, smiling at the sight of a fired-up redhead and with all his teammates feeling just the same as him. He furrows his brows in slight confusion, though, when Kagami makes eye contact with him for a second and looks away immediately with a blush instead of maintaining it; all the other team members glance back to look at him too and suddenly shuffle closer, but he relaxes when one of them mouths ‘ _ it’s nothing bad’. _

 

Kuroko turns his gaze away from his boyfriend’s oddly acting team and towards Kise’s own team.

 

They look like they’re doing fine, having gone into halftime with a fairly small deficit. Kuroko notices how none of the team is near Kise right now, but he knows that it’s them respecting Kise’s wish to be alone to stay focused rather than them being rude. And when the buzzer sounds at the end of halftime, the team give their own tiny encouragements towards their ace and each other, unruffled by score and unwavering in their unity. 

 

Kuroko’s glad Kise’s found a good team, but it makes him even more worried when he glances back at Kagami’s team. Usually, they had their own subconscious routine they followed before going into the second half, but it seemed absent today.

 

The game restarts, and Kagami sends a glance and a smaller grin towards his way when he’s walking back out. Kuroko returns the smile, ignoring the unsettled feeling in his stomach.

 

He doesn’t bother to dwell on it for now, though. He just keeps watching the game, completely focused on it when he sees both Kise and Kagami enter the Zone.

 

* * *

 

Kagami’s team wins over Kise’s.

 

_ “With a score of 125-120, the Chicago Bulls win!” _

 

The crowd’s disappointment couldn’t be contained, having cheered for their home team, but they clap anyway for the game – as much as they hate losing, Kuroko knows that they can’t deny the impressiveness of a match with 2 Zone players.

 

Kuroko stands up after most of the people around him are already making their way out, but goes to stand by the outside of the court instead of following them.

 

He watches Kise and Kagami meet up on the court, giving each other a hug, saying something to each other that Kuroko can’t exactly figure out before Kagami starts to send Kise away. But knowing the two of them for more than half a decade, Kuroko wants to say that they’re most likely issuing more challenges to each other because that’s how they’ve all been.

 

When they’re done, Kise not leaving just yet, the two of them look around, and Kuroko can’t help the inward joy he feels when they smile and beckon him over to join them on the court. He does join them, already halfway to them when a lady stranger darts past him to make her way to Kagami, microphone in hand and camera following her.

 

Ah, an interviewer.

 

Kuroko’s never been a person to be negative, but he is a little annoyed at the interviewer who just cuts him off and indirectly cuts his time with Kagami. He tries not to show it, simply continuing to make his way towards a flustered Kagami and the interrogating lady.

 

“Taiga-kun,” he calls out softly when he’s close enough, ignoring the way the cameraman and the lady jump too but pan to him anyway.

 

“Agh, what the–Tetsuya!”

 

Kuroko stifles a giggle at how he can still scare Kagami with his misdirection even after all these years.

 

Even though Kagami spins around with an annoyed look at first, it easily fades away into a simple sigh of exasperation then into a fond grin for still managing to fall for Kuroko’s tricks. His hand comes up to ruffles teal hair before he goes to move in for a tight hug.

 

Kuroko just takes it all with a smile, drowning in all of Kagami’s affections and hugging back just as tight. As if they’re not in a crowd of people in the middle of a court or in front of a live camera, they’re finding comfort in their shared moment of unity – they fit perfectly against each other with tiny and lithe slotting against tall and bulky. They forget about everything besides each other.

 

“Also, uh, by the way, Tetsuya,” Kagami starts nervously when he pulls away from the hug. “Can we talk about something?”

 

Kuroko pushes down the wave of iciness that crashes over him. “Of course, Taiga-kun. What’s wrong?”

 

At the question, Kagami waves his hand spastically with an odd look on his face. “It’s nothin’ bad, I swear! I just, uh– oi, Kise!”

 

Kuroko pretends he doesn’t reel back from the sudden calling of Kise’s name, only blinking when he sees a flash of blonde beside Kagami’s side and hears a quiet whisper of ‘good luck’. Why does Kagami need good luck for if he’s only talking to Kuroko about something not bad?

 

He eyes his redheaded boyfriend, wondering what exactly he’s up to; Kuroko might be one of the most observant people, but even he could be evaded if someone tried hard enough.

 

“Look, this isn’t bad, alright,” Kagami repeats, more sweat starting to bead on his forehead. “I’m just not good with these kinda things, y’know?”

 

The smaller male resists the urge to laugh, instead nodding and patiently waiting for his boyfriend to gather himself together. 

 

“You’ve been here for a long time, putting up with me and all my weird and probably really bad habits,” he says. “You’ve put up with me for over 6 years now, ever since we started dating after that Winter Cup in Japan.”

 

“I never thought of it as ‘putting up with you’, Taiga-kun. I simply accepted all parts of you that weren’t harmful,” Kuroko corrects. “But yes, it’s been just a little past 6 years since you made my life so much brighter.”

 

Kagami flushes red but continues with his point. “And then when I ended up wanting to go back to America to be part of the NBA, you just – went along with it. You didn’t have to come with me especially after what happened in our third year.” The two of them wince at the memory. “You could have just stayed in Japan, I would have returned to America still, and we would still be dating, but just long-distance. We would have made it too because it’s us.

 

“Instead, you ended up studying your ass off just so you could stay with me and see me live my dream in America. Even if it meant leaving you to be alone for most of the year while you’re still in college. We had all those calls and texts, but–”

 

Kagami trails off, mouth twisting as if he couldn’t find the words to say. He’s never been good with emotions like he said after all.

 

“You’re about to graduate college, and that means you’ll have more free time after that. After spending a lot of time without you by my side physically,” Kagami chokes up here. “I want you by my side for a long time.”

 

Kuroko’s caught on by now, surprise evident in his wide eyes. But then he sees Kagami clumsily kneel down, a hand hiding behind his back now coming out and holding up a closed black box; Kuroko loses his breath for a moment when Kagami opens the velvet box, and everything finally sinks in at the sight of the ring.

 

“So, please, Tetsuya, will you marry me?”

 

Before he can stop himself, he’s crying like a fool. He can’t even get his answer out before the emotions rush in because his mouth is quivering and tears are falling down his face without abandon; he hates how much he feels like Kise now, with his over emotional reaction, but at least his tears are silent. But he supposes that the romantic in him that had always hoped for an ending like this –  _ an ending where he’s loved – _ can’t be easily stopped after spending so many years with Kagami.

 

“Y-yes, Taiga-kun.”

 

Kuroko goes to wipe away his tears, but his hand is stopped. His blue eyes just watch as Kagami stand up, his figure still as looming and tall but feeling so warm and protective over Kuroko.

 

Kagami fumbles with the ring a little, earning a few laughs from the crowd, but Kuroko just finds it...endearing. How Kagami is still so easily shy and clumsy with things like these with Kuroko; how he’s still so genuine and innocent in every single act of affection; how he’s just so  _ good _ .

 

A few tears are still running down his cheeks as Kagami slides the engagement ring around his finger, and Kuroko can’t help but stare at it.

 

It’s a simple black band with a row tiny diamonds wrapping around the entire middle of the band, but in the very middle, there are two very different gems – an aquamarine and a garnet placed right by each other.

 

“Taiga-kun…” is all Kuroko can manage for now.

 

“I-I actually had this custom made here a long time ago, even before I managed to get signed on a team,” Kagami confesses, still quiet and nervous with quivering hands.   “I was already planning on marrying you a long time ago. I just wanted to wait for you, Tetsuya.”

 

Kuroko can’t stifle the urge, so he kisses Kagami right after it. It’s a sudden one, searing and strong but passionate and loving as well; he can still taste the sweet vanilla and spicy heat, feel the same warmth and homeliness and just be the same Kuroko and Kagami duo that they’ve always been. They’re still all that but more and as a Kagami duo now instead.

 

“Taiga-kun is so mean,” Kuroko sniffles after he’s kissed Kagami senseless and after Kagami’s yelped at his accusation. “First, Taiga-kun wins the match for me, and now there’s a proposal with some of the sweetest things I’ve ever heard.”

 

Kagami just laughs, grinning like a madman now that there’s his nervousness gone and a ring accepted by his beloved. “If it helps you feel better, I was gonna propose at the Championships, but I can’t guarantee that with all those Miracle bastards.”

 

“I can’t believe I love an idiot.”

 

“I can’t believe it either.”

 

They kiss again to the noises of a cheering crowd, the flashes of an interviewer’s cameras, and to the staccato rhythm of their synced hearts.

 

(...but they also forget that they’re in the middle of a crowded court in front of _ an interviewer _ .

 

It’s only when she’s finally brave enough to interrupt them that the two of them realize, a glint of something  _ terrifying  _ in her eyes. Kagami starts to sweat in nervousness, just finally realizing that he proposed to another guy in front of who knows how many famous people in the NBA; Kuroko’s realized that everyone he knows that’s in America is going to see this, and he’s inwardly mortified at the thought.

 

The two of them share a familiar glance, and before the interviewer can start their questions –  _ thank you for not interrupting the proposal, though, at least  _  – Kagami’s lifting Kuroko up again into his arms.

 

Kagami runs, and Kuroko holds on. Kise laughs from somewhere behind them.)

  
  



End file.
